


Replicas

by iceybitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Femdom, Light Bondage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceybitch/pseuds/iceybitch
Summary: After Haru commissions replica Metaverse uniforms for every single former Phantom Thief, the garments received are free to be used however they please.  Whether it be to keep training, invoke past memories, or just have a bit of fun, the money Haru spent should probably be enough to be an incentive to use them. Open to suggestions!
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 13





	Replicas

Just up ahead was the glowing treasure, right within Fox's sight. He can almost sense his fake tail wagging as he runs towards the glowing treasure right next to the bed, ready to obtain the heart of the palace's leader: The Goddess of Beauty and Lust...Ann Takamaki.

Fox calmly opens the small box, viewing a golden ring studded with a topaz jewel inside before calmly putting it in his pocket. The mission appears to be a success... Until he turns his back.

"Oh Fox...You seriously thought this was going to be THAT easy?" The door behind him swings open, revealing the palace ruler herself, wearing absolutely nothing besides various jewelry. He swallows a breath, knowing that her charms had been the end of every one of those who came before him.

Cautiously, Fox takes out his katana, while his opponent takes out her whip and devilishly smiles at him, knowing that he's cornered. He tries to strike at her, only for her to kick the blade out of his hand and into hers, before pinning him onto the bed before them.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" Fox questions, before the goddess on top of him smirks before pulling out her whip and climbing on top of him, giving him a silent answer. He only realized he instinctively licked his lips after it happened, as she ties his hands together while giving the thief a nice angle at her rose-pink depths. It's only then that he realizes that he's fallen under her spell, as he desperately tries to crane his head towards the sight above, trying to get a taste.

"Such a naughty thief… But a needy one too," The palace ruler smirks as she moves back, slowly unzipping Fox's outfit, "You looked so artistic and suave when you beat up all of my servants, so let's see how you do now!" 

As the ruler says this, she quickly comes to the realization that perhaps she should have disrobed him before tying his hands up. The thief looks up at the struggling beauty, while she looks back at him apologetically as they break character for a brief moment.

"S-sorry dear, I forgot that there was only one opening on your thief outfit," Ann mumbles awkwardly as she unties her husband before practically ripping his arms out of the puffy sleeves.

Yusuke simply chuckles briefly in response at his wife's minor error, sliding the tight garment off of his hips before she inevitably binds his wrists together once more. "It is alright, love. Now, show me the extent of your powerful, villainous charms!" he practically cries out as he feels her tie him up again, before she takes off each of his white boots and places them under their bed, snapping back into character for the next scene.

The Goddess of Lust slowly pulls the garment off of the thief entirely, revealing the thin body of the man beneath her and the fierce redness of his desire painted on his cheeks and member. She can hear him gasp ever so slightly as she grasps the fleshy rod, gently moving her hand up and down his length as she watches him bite his lip tightly.

"Y'know, I really thought you could beat me. But I guess you're just as weak as any other man when a sexy woman kicks your ass," The ruler begins what seems to be a monologue, and then tries to evil laugh, but even the oblivious thief can tell that she failed, "You acted so tactful and chivalrous when faced with attractive women before, so what changed?" She licks her lips as she stares at the furiously hard flesh in her hand, before continuing with her speech, "What made your defeat so easy and this big dick so hard?"

"The sweetness of victory...Is not yet yours…" Fox says in between trying to resist the urge to moan as her actions become quicker. He focuses the attention to the knot that binds his wrists together, fiddling with it to try and break free...Though the attention that this Goddess has been giving to his body makes it rather difficult. Her hand is strangely soft, and the sight of a gorgeous woman stark naked, even if she's his main target, is one that he can't bring himself to not look at.

He seemed to resist the urge to moan quite well, to the point that she decided to use her mouth instead, dragging her tongue up and down his hard length while playing with the two matching balls beside it. It was then that he lost all self control, moaning loudly and occasionally instinctively thrusting into her mouth. While he initially tried to focus on his mission and not his primal desire, all of his senses of restraint were gone, replaced with a burning lust which became his weakness in breaking free.

The ruler seems to be pleased with this, but not satisfied, as she quickly begins using her entire mouth to pleasure the thief, making him grow even more restless from the teasing pleasure. Desperately, he tries to untie the binding knot fully, but every time he's close, she seems to bob her head faster up and down his length, causing him to lose all focus. He can feel himself inching closer to an orgasm, but he hasn't freed himself yet. Breaking character for the second time, he speaks up.

"A-Ann, I fear I might climax far too early if we continue with this," The blue haired man sputters out, still wearing his mask. The blonde swiftly complies, untying the knot that bounded him, and releasing her grasp of his cock. 

"Here," she says as she releases his wrists from the makeshift rope of a whip, before once again tossing it onto the floor below, "Can you move, Yusuke?" she inquires, blue eyes looking at the man below her, who then places his slightly callused hands on her hips, smirking in a devious way as he gives her a nod to continue the act.

The thief wrestles the palace ruler for dominance, quickly gaining the upper hand and pinning her onto the overly soft bed beneath them. It was at that moment that he removed his Fox mask, placing it on the dresser adjacent to the bed. 

The palace ruler, the Goddess of Lust, looks humiliated yet intrigued, looking up at the mortal thief who may finally best her. The thief looks at her hungrily, greedily, before slowly opening up her legs to reveal her arousal, vulnerable, rosy-pink and most of all, wet. Almost dripping wet.

"This…" Fox muses, teasingly massaging the ruler's inner thighs, "This is the true treasure of the palace, hidden in plain sight from any intruder, is it not?" 

She only nods in reply, prompting him to bend down, lustfully placing his lips on the treasure before lapping at her nectar. She tries to cover her mouth, not wanting him to hear a moan escape her, but her attempts are for naught once the thief manages to pick up his pace. 

The blonde goddess grips the sheets as the greedy thief tries to eat her out completely, finding more nectar the more he searches. She's nearly howling at this point, inching ever closer to her climax, as she feels his hands slowly inch upwards. 

Once again, Ann breaks character, pleading, "Yusuke, please…" and despite his oblivious nature, Yusuke takes the hint, hooking her legs onto his shoulders while he aligns himself with the treasure.

Neither of them can last much longer at this point, and both of them know that as he thrusts into her in a rapid frenzy. Both of them battle for dominance, trying to hold out slightly longer than the other. It's wild, it's messy, but it seems to be the only thing they want to do, damning all of the foreplay done before.

The goddess reaches her climax first, howling out Fox's true name as she digs her fingers into his back, though thankfully not enough to break the skin. This, of course, spurns the thief enough to reach his climax, weakly muttering the ruler's true name as he spills his seed into her, letting the white rope descend into her. He won, and the treasure is his, but his gray eyes seem to be focused on the sight in front of him.

"That...That was certainly quite lovely," Yusuke says between breaths, breaking character for the final time. He climbs onto the bed and takes the ring out of his discarded outfit's pocket, slipping it onto his wife's finger. 

"Yeah...It was fun playing the villain," Ann weakly smiles, reaching her hand out to stroke her husband's back, "But it was even more fun seeing you in your Phantom Thief getup, even if it's just a fake," His pale face turns a blushing pink as she says this, silently agreeing with her.

"We will have to thank Haru for remembering all of them perfectly and commissioning them to be done," The blue-haired man notes as he intently stares at every inch of his wife, "Though, I do wish to see you in yours once more..."

"Maybe tomorrow night," Ann winks, poking her husband's flaccid member teasingly, "I bet you'd look good as a more Japanese-style God for your 'Shadow'."

"Or perhaps a Kabuki performer," Yusuke responds as his gaze briefly shifts to the Fox mask on their dresser. 

"Well, while we think of ideas, let's get cleaned up," Ann proposes as she gets off of their bed and walks to their bathroom, still covered in various fluids, evidence of their tryst. Yusuke follows her, deciding that any sketching or painting can wait for an hour more of... Inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more things like this, or want to suggest anything, feel free to leave kudos or comment! I don't know how frequently I'll update this, but I'm willing to hear out any possible suggestion made alongside adding a few of my own ideas.


End file.
